1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to slide fasteners, and in particular to the provision of an automatically locking slider for use on a concealed slide fastener, such that the slider is automatically locked against movement in any desired position on interlocking rows of fastener elements or scoops when there is no pull on its pull tab.
2. Prior Art
According to a typical prior art slider lock mechanism comparable to that of this invention, a rod-like lever is inserted into a hole formed in the slider body, and this lever and a connector ring for the pull tab are embracingly engaged and retained in position by a leaf spring having a locking pawl. This prior art slider is constituted of so many parts, of such complex construction, that its assemblage is highly troublesome and time-consuming, requiring the precise setting of its working parts in the predetermined relative positions. Inevitably, therefore, the assembled sliders contain a relatively high percentage of defective ones.